Count and Countess Masen
by travelwithmedarling
Summary: Countess Masen is said to haunt Masen Manor after committing suicide in 1918, along with this haunting myth one tourist goes missing each week whilst visiting the manor, their body is found by the river, exactly where the Countess shot herself. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**It's me, secretfortunes, if you have previously read Destined For Great Things, then I'm terribly sorry to inform you that I might have accidentally saved over the whole document with my music homework, don't worry I have an earlier copy which has most of what I needed in it, I shall take me a while to get that back up to the level it was before though, so please be patient.**

**Once again the idea for the story has come from a random idea that was floating around in my head, enjoy.**

30th August 1917

The faint sounds of rumbling thunder is heard in the distance as a storm sweeps over the grounds of Masen Manor. "Sir, I fear the weather is about to set in upon us, we should retreat back to the safety of the manor" suggested Henry, Count Edward's most loyal servant.

"Just one more deer Henry, then we shall return to my beautiful wife" shouted Edward over the sudden raging wind "Henry, why don't you go and retrieve the horses whilst I finish off this buck"

As Henry ran off to fetch the horses Edward raised his hunting rifle, aiming the gun at the buck in the distance which had raised it's head in alarm at a nearby sound, Edward didn't care what had startled the buck, he was in the perfect position and that was all that mattered. The Count felt that one moment of dread in his stomach as the deer turned straight towards him, looking straight into his eyes before sprinting off into the bush. The bear's roar was the next thing that captured Edward's attention, it's claws ripping into his back as he fell forwards with the blow, pain seared though his entire body. Seconds later the bear was thrown off him, Edward was slowly rolled over onto his bleeding back as he stared up at a blonde man "Hold on son" soothed the blur of blonde hair, Edward's eyesight started to deteriorate as the loss of blood which caused him to start losing consciousness.

"Bella" he mumbled as his vision turned to black.

The countess sat nervously by the windowsill in her room, over looking the gardens below which held the meadow with the river and the pathway which led into the forest, it was not like Edward to be late, or to stay out in such a storm. Focusing her attention on that pathway Bella tried to push all the images that her imagination was conjuring up. It was a small movement at the far end of the garden that caught the Countess' attention, a man was carrying something in his arms. As this figure came nearer Bella gasped and raised hand to her mouth, she recognised the mystery item that the man was carrying, it was Edward.

Racing down the flights of stairs in the manor whilst screaming for every available servant to help her, the Countess reached the front door which she flung open, letting the raging wind and rain into the manor. "Edward!" Bella shouted as she ran to her husband who was being carried in the arms of a soaked figure, like a small child. "Countess Isabella, I'm afraid your husband was attacked by a bear whilst hunting, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen, with your permission I will attempt to save the Count's life" The doctor explained as he carried the Count up to his bedroom with the help of two more servants. As soon as the Count was laid on the bed the Countess ran to his side, grabbing his hand in an attempt to sooth his obvious pain.

"Doctor Cullen, you must save him, please do **everything **you can" The Countess pleaded as she wept at Edward's side, muttering faint prayers as she held his hand in vain desperation.

"Bella" faintly called Edward, Bella's head snapped up from it's prayer position, she could hardly believe it, Edward was going to make it.

"I'm here my love" she cried with happiness, her mood turned sombre as she took in her husband's state and the look he gave her, she turned to denial, of course Edward would be alright, he'd never leave her alone.

"Bella, you must know that I shall love you until the end of time" Edward whispered in a moment of clarity, he looked directly into his wife's eyes filled with flowing tears, he tried to convey every emotion he had for her in that once small look. It was as if the Count had accepted his death was near, yet he longed for more time with Isabella.

"As will I Edward, for eternity" replied Bella, no sooner had she uttered those words did Edward's grip become less tight, until her hand was grasping onto Edward's now limp fingers.

Doctor Cullen raced across the room and moved as if to listen to Edward's heart, Bella could make out the whisper of "I'm so sorry" Doctor Cullen then raised his head, looking straight at Bella for a moment, wiped his mouth before he called in Anne, Bella's lady in waiting "Anne could you please escort Countess Isabella from the room please and contract the necessary parties for her, Count Edward is dead"

"No!" The Countess screamed as she was pulled from the room by Anne, in this moment of grief she did not realise nor care that Anne, a maid who was much smaller than the Countess was about to pull her from the room as if she weighed nothing. "Edward" she choked "Edward"

The countess only moved from her position by the windowsill twice for the next year, the first was to attend Edward's funeral, where she stood in the customary black, she held Elizabeth Masen's hand in a tight grip as the casket was lower into the ground, not once did she wail like Elizabeth and the other women did, the only sign of her grief was a lone tear that trickled down her face. The second time was to the meadow, with gun in hand she whispered "I shall love you for eternity Edward, I shall join you soon my love". There was a few moments of silence before the cries of crows could be heard as they flew from their perches in the trees, startled by a gunshot.


	2. Chapter 2

_28th August 2018_

"I have to ask everyone to wear your identity badges and tracking devices at all times"

"Isn't that a little severe?" one of the elderly women at the back said, struggling to figure out how to activate her tracking device which was now attached to her wrist.

"I know it may seem a little protective but I assure you, the disappearances are still happening and we're trying to insure that no one goes missing by using this technology we hope to stop these unfortunate events" Katie-mai was using her best calming voice trying to reassure the tourists that they would be fine but still a few nervous murmurs went around the room, echoing as they hit the empty hallway.

"Right, well has everyone put on their tracking devices, yes? Well please keep all questions and negative opinions till the end of the tour when we are safely outside" and with that Katie-mai led the last tour of the day through the Manor, reciting the words that she had practice many a time that she could recite them in her sleep. "I'm sure you all know the basics of the legend about Countess Isabella Masen, it has been said that her ghost haunts the Manor, taking a tourist once a week, now I can tell you, I have seen her ghost, there have been moments when I'm passing a mirror and see her standing behind me" A collective gasp from the tourist group makes Katie-mai smile, she has told this experience more than a thousand times and she still gets the same reaction every time. "There is nothing that will scare me more than turning round the first time and seeing that she has disappeared, right we're going to move into the main sitting room, I ask you to keep a wide berth from the armchairs by the fireplace, we've had many a guest receiving serious scratch marks from getting too close to the chairs.

"Bree, Bree where are you?" called a worried mother from the back of the group, she was frantically twisting and turning, straying towards the armchairs in an attempt to see if her child was hiding behind them, Katie-mai and the rest of the group held their breaths as the mother placed a hand on the Count's chair yet, nothing happened.

"Don't worry madam we have procedures for this" reassured Katie-mai as she approached the mother, calmly taking her by the shoulders and guiding her back towards the group, in a hope not to tempt fate. The true was that there were no procedures for this, the Countess had said herself that she could never bring herself to take a child, so Katie-mai had never considered that this might happen.

_Somewhere in the manor_

"You know, your mother is going to be quite angry at you" Jumping Bree turned around to stare at the beautiful yet sad lady in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Mummy said not to wander off but I saw the picture of the man, he's very beautiful who is he?" she replied, Bree was truly sorry that she had disobeyed her mother but she was just so curious about the painting that she couldn't help herself, her mother had always said that she shouldn't ask so many questions, that one day it would get her into trouble.

"Your mother is a smart person you should listen to her next time" The lady let out a sad sigh as she looked to the portrait hanging on the wall "That's the Count Edward and yes he was very beautiful now come you, let's get you back to your mother" placing a faint hand on the back of the child's neck she steered her towards the door the tour group was about to come through, she turned to Bree "Listen, your mother will be angry at you but that's only because she was scared of losing you, goodbye child"

Katie-mai opened the door slowly and catching sight of the missing child who was staring at straight down the corridor, as Katie-mai caught her first glimpse of the Countess without the aid of a mirror as she disappeared around the corner.

"Mummy I'm sorry, the beautiful woman told me you'd be angry" cried the child as she ran to her mother's open arms.  
>"What beautiful woman honey?" asked the mother, gripping her child to her, as she was going to disappear again.<br>"That one" said the little girl, pointing to the door, behind the group, which Bree had just seen the Countess, the group whirled around but were disappointed to find no one there, Bree's mother turned around to stare at her child.  
>"Honey there's no one there, can you maybe describe what the woman looked like instead?"<br>"Sure mummy, she looked just like that Lady" The group followed the direction of Bree's pointing finger.  
>"That's a portrait of the Countess" Katie-mai stated, she rushed through the group to the girl<br>"She didn't hurt you did she?" Katie-mai knew how ruthless the Countess could be even if she had a weakness for children, though never meeting her personally she'd seen the bodies every week, she was the one who normally found them.  
>"No, of course not, she was very nice to me, she explained that my mummy would be sad and angry that I'd been separated from her, she even showed me the way back to mummy"<p>

Crisis averted, Katie-mai attempted to capture the tourists' attention again by explaining that they were going to be travelling down the darkest part of the Manor now as there were no windows in the servant's quarters and the lights were in need of being replaced, she explained that everyone had to hold hands and form a line in order to navigate their way safely through the servant's passages which twisted and turned, the group emerged the other end of the corridor to the cries of Jessica Newton.

"Help, my husband is missing, my name is Jessica Newton, he was just behind me, he wanted to find the bathroom, I told him he shouldn't wonder off but he never listens to me, oh god what if the Countess got him?" Jessica Newton became hysterical as one of the tourists points to the table at the end of the hallway which was now adorned with the tracking device of Mike Newton.

_Mike Newton_

"Ugh where is the god damn bathroom in this place?" Mike Newton was pondering as he walked through the deserted corridors of Masen Manor "I didn't even want to come here, seriously I couldn't even give a fuck about this Countess ghost and the stupid Count Edward" He spit on the wooden floorboards, as he always did when his anger got the best of him "Oh Mike" He started in a nasally high pitched impression of his wife "Oh Mike, we must go to Masen Manor, it's a once in a lifetime thing, and the Count and Countess' story is so romantic, bollocks" as he returned to his gruff voice, the room went cold, the fire that was once lit was now extinguished suddenly, the hairs on the back of Mike's head stood up.  
>"You shouldn't be here, this isn't on the tour, what are you doing here?" Asked a voice from the shadows beside another portrait of Count Edward, the deathly pale hand of a woman resting on a mantelpiece of the smouldering fire.<br>"I was looking for the bathroom" Mike Newton puffed out his chest in an attempt to look like a dominant male, there was no mistaking the speed that his heart was racing at.  
>"That's not good enough!" A vase flew from the mantelpiece across the room, smashing into tiny piece against the wooden panelling at the end of the room."How dare you snoop around my house like a common theft"<br>"I'm sorry, I didn't know this was your house, I thought it belonged to the tourist board" He stammered "who are you?" he questioned, putting the pieces into place as he realised that Countess Masen could be the only one who was talking to him right now, unfortunately for Mike Newton, he realised too late.

"I am Countess Isabella Masen and you are going to die" She lunged.

_29th August 2018 – Forks Forum _

**MIKE NEWTON FOUND DEAD AT MASEN MANOR – MYSTERY GROWS.**

_1917 - A few weeks after Edward's death._

"You may wonder why I have called all of you here today, I regret to inform you that I am dismissing you all from your posts, I know Masen Manor may have become your home but you cannot stay any longer"  
>"Is it because Count Edward died?" Gasps of outrage and shock filled the living room as Anne stepped forward defiant as ever, the staff's heads turned as if to watch a tennis match between Anne and the Countess, watching her every move but the Countess remained as emotionless and detached as she had become over the past weeks.<br>"I'll remind you of your place Anne, of lack of it" she retorted icily, sitting in her armchair by the fire, eyes glazed in memories, her hand subconsciously reaching out for the Count's matching armchair which joined her at the fire. Anne remarked that The Countess had aged far beyond her years during the past few weeks, whilst making the show of packing all her things, there was one thing she wasn't going to do, that was leaving this human on her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

30th August 1918

Bella, Masen Manor

The Countess once again reflected on her memories, this seems to be the only activity she did since Edward died a year ago today, anger built up inside of her as she cursed Edward for leaving her, alone, with no one to comfort her, both Elizabeth and Edward Sr. had died shortly after Edward of a strange illness sweeping the nation.

"How could he leave me" she muttered to herself "How could you leave me Edward?" The Countess by this point was so enraged in her sorrow that she stood up and started to physically attack the possessions around her, she only did stop when the wooden panelling underneath the windowsill gave way from a strong kick of her right foot. Bending down she inspected the ruins of the once beautiful windowsill, inside the remains was a pistol with a note placed on top of it and a small box full of ammunition.

_My Bella,_ The note read.

_If anything should happen to me please use this pistol to protect yourself._

_Forever yours,_

_Edward_

"I will be with you soon my love" she promised as she pushed herself off the floor her legs were stiff from resting on the windowsill for all these months, slowly making her way through the manor she walked toward the meadow that was at the end of the gardens, she grasped the gun, note and box of ammunition in her hands.

She knew she'd only need one bullet though and that's when she fired.

30th August 2018

The 30th of August is the only day apart from the public holidays when the Manor is closed to visitors, even Katie-mai knew not to approach the manor on this day, the Countess had forbidden her, stating that, in her elegant script, it was too dangerous for anyone to be near her on this day, if they came into the house she'd kill them instantly.

_Carlisle_

After moving back to Forks Carlisle had travelled into town to secure the position as head surgeon at the hospital, he arrived to find hoards camera crews outside the small entrance, intrigued Carlisle managed to overhear a couple talking in their car a few feet away,

"They found another body at Masen Manor today"

"It's really sad, I mean for the person but also the Countess"

"Why'd you say that, she's not real. "

"She's real alright, she's a heartbroken ghost, it's not her fault that people wander from the tour and don't respect the house and her family, they're stupid enough to provoke her"

"For the last time Jessica, she's not real, someone is killing those people and it's only a matter of time before the police catch them, Charlie said so himself"

Charlie, the police officer with the moustache, who Carlisle noted looked like the identical twin of Countess Isabella's father Lord Charles de Castile Swan, stood at the entrance of the tiny hospital looking very forlorn and out of his depths, he'd practised this speech at least a thousand times since he'd become Chief of Police in Forks, it never got any easier to tell the family or to tell the media. They asked so many questions that he never had the answers to. It was frustrating and embarrassing for him, he was supposed to protect people and yet he couldn't stop one thing from happening, they'd even shut the manor to visitors and still people went missing until they searched the grounds of the manor, they couldn't stop the deaths.

Carlisle listened to Charlie's press statement and sat back in his Mercedes, could the Countess really be behind the murders at the manor, _this is very worrying indeed_, he thought.

_Edward_

"Alice seriously, stop blocking your mind from me, you know I find it annoying and I'm not in the mood today"

It was coming up to Edward's vampire birthday and he was always depressed around this time, he'd had to leave Bella heartbroken, he'd never contacted her, he hadn't even looked her past up on the internet but he hadn't forgotten her, not a day went by when the thought of her crossed his mind.

"Listen go talk to Carlisle grumpy, what ever he had to say to you is going to cheer you up, I just know it" Alice skipped off to her and Jasper's room.  
>"Edward, we've returned to Forks, you know what is close by don't you"<br>"I know Carlisle I've been putting this moment off for many years but I feel it is time I returned to my home, to see how Bella coped"  
>"Edward, have you heard of the myth of Masen Manor?" asked Carlisle, putting down the ancient book on ghosts on his mahogany table, the book had lain on his shelves for the past 50 years, it had moved with them countless times, for Carlisle couldn't shake the feeling that he might need it in the furture and he'd been right., after hearing the myth of the manor Carlisle had been intrigued in subject of the paranormal.<p>

"No Carlisle I haven't but if it's got something to do with my past I'd like to hear it"

"The legend is that the ghost of the Countess Masen still haunts the Manor, killing one visitor to the house once a week"  
>"Do you think it's true Carlisle, has Bella really been damned to haunt this earth for eternity?"<p>

"I don't know Edward, but from my past 400 years experience I've heard nothing of a vampire encountering a ghost, it could be possible I guess, I mean we're here"

"If only I'd been there to protect her"

Edward saw the sorrow in Carlisle's mind, he blamed himself for changing Edward and separating them.

"You wouldn't have been able to Edward, your newborn phase was only just finishing, you wouldn't have been able to control yourself, you would have killed her"

Edward sighed in resignation, he'd been over all the scenarios in his head, there's no way that Carlisle would have been able to watch Edward _and _keep an eye on Bella.

**TIME SKIP**

"It says on the site that it's not open today, for 'the safety of visitors'"

"We can still go" pointed out Alice "A few fences aren't going to stop us and if there's someone there then we can just use our charms to persuade them to let us in"

Piling into Emmett's Jeep and Carlisle's Mercedes they set off for the 10 minutes drive to the entrance of Masen Manor. Edward hadn't been back to the house since that fateful day, he'd been so stupid not to spend the day with Bella even if it was their anniversary but he'd had to go out in the morning to make sure that all the plans he'd been making to surprise Bella were in order. He was going to take her out to that new restaurant that had opened on the corner called Bella Italia, whilst they were there the servants at the house would be hanging lanterns in the trees so that when Edward had the coach stop at the beginning of the driveway he and Bella could walk up the grounds towards the house accompanied by a trail of lights.

It'd never happened and now he'd never see her again.

After driving a short way up the driveway, Emmett was becoming impatient, _stupid Victorians and their love of long driveways, I'm sure even ours isn't this long. _"It's only a little way now" Edward pointed out, everyone except Carlisle were curious as to how Edward knew that, Edward had never told anyone of his past, yes they knew his human name was Edward Masen but he'd never told them of his real past, instead making up a story so believable to even himself that even Jasper was convinced.

They approach the manor only to stop by a small cottage marked visitors, a woman exits the cottage and walks up to the cars. "I'm afraid the Manor is closed to visitors today, you'll have to come back tomorrow" she informed them.  
>"Madam, my name Carlisle Cullen this is my wife and children we-"<br>"-You're not Doctor Carlisle Cullen are you?" She interrupted him before she realised what she was doing, her curiosity getting the better of her"  
>"Um yes" answered Carlisle looking quite shocked that a human would have some knowledge of him.<br>"I will not answer any questions now, please hurry to the house, but be careful, she'll be extremely dangerous today" Katie-mai warned them.  
>"Who will be extremely dangerous?" Asked Jasper from the backseat of Carlisle's mercades, ever wary of the danger that they may encounter once they reached the house.<br>"Go, I told you, I will not answer any questions right now, so go!"

The Cullens drove up the winding driveway to the Manor, passing various signs advertising the manor's attractions and the rules that guests should follow whilst visiting the grounds

"It's just how I remember it" Edward remarked, causing the whole family except Carlisle to stare at him in wonder, they only knew the basic details about Edward, that he was changed in 1917, he was dying after being attacked by a wild animal and that his last name was Masen, only Carlisle knew of Edward's full past. It wasn't that Edward didn't trust his family with this information about him, he just couldn't bare to unearth those painful memories, how he failed Bella by leaving her alone, how he'd lost his soulmate in that split second.

"Come on people, time is wasting, we've got a ghost to catch!" boomed Emmett running up to the doors and nearly tearing them off in his excitement, he'd wanted to dress all the Cullens in ghostbuster outfits but Rosalie and Alice had put a stop to that as soon as she'd had a vision.

"Emmett dear, please be careful" Esme had been admiring the beauty of the house, she couldn't believe that after all this time it was in such a beautiful and pristine condition but Emmett was like a bull in a china shop and Esme didn't want him to break anything they couldn't fix easily. Edward trailed behind his family as they stepped into the house, the last time Edward had taken those steps into the house it had been in the arms of Carlisle dying.

"GET OUT!" screamed a voice echoing around the vast hall of the manor, bouncing back off of the stone walls, as soon as all the Cullens stepped foot into the house, each of the Cullens stared at their mate in worry, they couldn't smell any strong human scents within the manor apart from those of the guests from the previous day. Edward however stared straight up at a painting of the Countess that was hanging above one of the doorways, the pain within himself crescendoed into something that was almost crippling causing Jasper to look at Edward in confusion.

Racing up the staircases towards to voice Edward heared the voice again threatening them "What are you doing here, you have no right to be here, get out!" and "Leave before I kill you" neither of the threats seems to deter Edward, the voice sounded so much like Bella and it was in pain. I won't fail her again, he thought. It was Edward who raised his hand to the doorknob, it seemed like time had slowed down for that moment, Edward mentally made the observation that if he was still human his heart would be beating at the speed of that of a hummingbird.

"Count and Countess Masen's Bedroom" remarked Edward in a sarcastic and morose voice.

"Masen?" asked Esme curiously "Edward isn't your last name Masen?"

"Esme I-"

"-Let's go in" Carlisle suggested, interrupting Edward before he had a chance to explain, _they'll find out soon anyway son _he thought to Edward.

The door opened and there curled up on the windowsill was a small and bloody figure, grasping a gun and a worn photograph of the Count. She looked up and stared straight into her intruder's eyes

"Edward?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

30th August 1918

_Anne_

Anne was hunting in the forest behind the grounds of Masen Manor when she heard it, the shot was so loud for her sensitive vampiric hearing that she had to cover her ears, before she could even comprehend her actions she was running towards the source of the noise, almost as if her heart was controlling her body, not her mind.

The scene that she ran to was that of a human's worst nightmare, the countess was lying down in the meadow surrounded by a pool of her own blood caused by a bullet wound which had just missed her heart, Anne's throat burned and she had to stop for a moment to compose herself, locking the monster within her away once again.

"I can't even kill myself properly, I'm useless, let me die" whispered the Countess as she heard Anne approach.

"I'm sorry Ma'am I can't do that" and with that she bent down to the countess's neck and bit her.

_Hilda, Unknown location._

Anne came rushing towards the coven who had been waiting anxiously for Anne to arrive home, they hadn't moved like they had planned to after Anne was fired from Masen Manor because Anne had become attached to her employer and now felt that it was her duty to watch over her. When Anne came running into the house everybody held their breath, the overwhelming aroma of blood filled the room mixed with Anne's venom.

"Anne you know for well that we are already a big enough coven, we cannot take in another member, even if she is a newborn, the Volturi will hear word of this and we'll all be dead" argued Heidi after Bella had been placed in one of the unused bed within the house, Heidi felt she was the only sane one within the coven at the moment, there was already six of them living together in one coven, she knew that the Volturi already saw them as a threat, adding another member would be adding fuel to the fire and then striking the match.

"We'll figure something out Heidi, we always do" consoled Mary, she was the second person that Hilda had changed, Heidi had never asked why, everyone in their coven had their own story, ones they didn't tell.

"She could kill us all"

It had been two months since the Hilda coven had taken in Bella and taught her everything they knew about the vampire laws and how to hunt and stalk her prey, she was still going through her newborn state but had yet to go on a stereotypical newborn rampage, it was on the 2nd November when they arrived. The whole treeline was filled with black cloaks and red eyes, the kind which would haunt you in your memories for the rest of your life.

"I assume you know why we're here" asked a voice from the darkness which was then followed by it's figure, a man with straight black hair which fell just below his shoulders, frail looking paper white skin and their glowing red eyes which told of the countless lifetimes he had seen.

"We've done nothing wrong Aro, so why is it that you're all here" said Hilda stepping forward to meet Aro in no mans land.

"You will talk to Aro with respect" spat a childlike voice from the cloaks which now surrounded Aro as Hilda had approached him.

"Or what, you'll kill me?" she laughed "It's obvious that you have come to do that anyway, I'm just trying to prevent the inevitable, so pray tell have you come to find us guilty of?"

"You know damn well what you've done Hilda, your coven has been attracting too much attention and now you must die"

"You cannot be serious Caius, our coven has done nothing to warrant this, Bella has been an excellent newborn and has not drawn any extra attention to ourselves"

"I'm sorry Hilda but we have evidence that you have exposed yourselves and made humans suspicious of you, for this you have broken our most sacred rule, you and your coven must die"

"You're lying, you son of a bitch, I'll kill you" That was the sentence that ended Hilda's life and started the fight.

"Run!" screamed Victoria from Bella's side as she activated her self preservation gift and was automatically moving towards the most safest and quickest exit of the fight, Victoria blindly grabbed Bella's hand in a tight grasp behind her, in the confusion of the battle Victoria had grabbed the wrong person, she thought she had Anne in her grasp. Bella gasped, this was all her fault, everyone she cared for was dying around her and there was nothing she was able to do about it as she was pulled away from the scene. Anne, Mary, Heidi and Noela all fell to the floor as Jane inflicted her power upon them, that's the last Bella heard of her former coven, their screams.

"Anne we made it I told we would" said Victoria gleefully, that was until she turned around and saw who she had taken. "No, no no no" she repeated like a mantra "She's dead, my own sister is dead and it's your fault"

Bella stepped forward trying to console the grieving vampire but instead she was flung into a nearby tree "Leave me alone Bella, you're the reason my sister is dead if you had just died she'd still be alive, you killed her and I'll kill you next time I see you, I promise"

With that she fled deep into the forest never to be seen again, leaving Bella all alone.

"Where shall I go know, where is safe?" she questioned herself, she had no where to go, unless.

The Manor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella, 30th August 2018

It had been 100 years since Bella had been turned into a vampire, 101 years since Edward had died, Bella's heart still ached whenever she thought of Edward and how terribly alone she felt in this manor, humans seem to make the place come alive but that was only to make sure that she could feed regularly without having to leave the manor. For the first 50 years Bella used to travel into Seattle every week to feed off the rodents of the criminal underworld that lived there but with the more increased use of the motorcar she knew she could use this to her advantage, within weeks of her discovery she had phoned the American Tourist Board and claimed to have inherited the manor from a recently deceased relative of the Masen family and that she wanted to change the house into a tourist attraction rather than live in the grounds.

Within weeks of the manor being opened to the public the unexplainable deaths started, Bella felt saddened by the fact that by the fact that she had to trick these humans to their deaths but it was necessary, she had to protect this manor and all the memories of Edward that were held within it.

There was however one human to which Bella could trust the protection of the manor to, the grounds woman and only tour guide in the manor, Katie-mai Taylor, who's family had all been tour guides at the manor, a role which had now been passed down to her, she knew personally how the Countess felt about people disrespecting the rules and insulting the very memory of Edward which she was trying to preserve within the manor. Bella had taken the steps to befriend Katie-mai, not in person however, Bella knew that that was just a one way ticket to getting yourself killed by the Volturi, a group whom Bella never wanted to meet again. She had written letters to Katie-mai, setting out rules for her, what to do in case of emergencies and the occasional get well or happy birthday cards when appropriate. Katie-mai knew some of the Countess's past without the added vampire parts, she believed that the countess was a ghost who drained the life from those rule breaking people.

It was safer for Katie-mai to believe she was a ghost, it saved her from the horror of knowing she was an accomplice to a blood thirsty demon who had been damned to live in purgatory for the rest of her life. That's exactly how Bella felt about herself, that she was a monster, she killed innocent people who had families and friends, she didn't want to but the fire in her throat was just as agonisingly painful as her transformation was, if there was just another way she'd do anything to save the lives of these humans.

Bella had only been taught to hunt humans, how to seduce and entice them away from other humans, leaving them isolated and with no one to cry out to, she tried to make it quick for them, draining them as soon as possible, sometimes snapping their necks before they had any chance to react to the situation they found themselves in.

Yesterday she had drained the body of a one Mike Newton, who had been visiting the manor with his wife Jessica, it wasn't that Mike Newton had been 'asking for it' as most murderers would say about their victims, it was just that Mike had strayed from those careful rules, leaving him exposed to the Countess on her feeding day, but that was yesterday and today was the 30th August no one would disturb her today, for if they did, she wouldn't make their deaths quick.

**This chapter was slightly shorter than most chapters due to the fact that this was only a slight filler in the story for more background into characters, Chapter 6 shall probably be the longest in the story so far, story alert this story to make sure you don't miss it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

30th August 2018

Everyone, Masen Manor.

"Edward is that you?" asked the figure reaching our her hand as if to caress Edward's face, she couldn't believe that he was really here, maybe she had finally gone back to being as crazy as she was when she was human. He was really here, in front of her after all these years, he hadn't changed much, his emerald eyes were now golden, an angelic contrast to her burgundy devil eyes. He was a little taller but his head was still adorned with that messy bronze hair that she loved so much.

"Hello Countess Isabella" replied Carlisle, bowing as was custom at the time.  
>"It has been sometime Doctor Cullen" she pushed herself off the windowsill taking slow, wobbly steps toward Edward, she gently brushed past Carlisle who had instinctively put himself between Edward and Bella, she stalked towards Edward, under the watchful gaze of all the Cullens, her eyebrows burrowed in thought as she took him in. "I've lost my mind, I know I have, you're all a figment of my imagination" She took one more step towards Edward when her human clumsiness kicked in and her knees buckled causing her to fall.<p>

Edward swept forward to catch her before she hit the floor "It's me Bella, I'm really here" he whispered to her, it felt so good to have her back in his arms after all these years, he was certain she had died when she shot herself, that he'd never see her again but here she was, physically in his arms and he couldn't be happier.

"Is it really you, have you come back to me after all this time?" she whispered back.  
>"I have my love, I kept my promise, I still love you Isabella de Castile Swan Masen" with those words he picked her up off the floor, still gripping her in his arms, for fear he might lose her again, and kissed her passionately, trying to convey how much he missed her and how much she meant to him. The rest of the Cullens gasped as Edward did so, no one had ever seen Edward be so romantic, Edward to them was the sensible but moody character, now they realised why, he'd lost his reason for existing but now that it was found they saw he complete person, one that had just been hiding from them.<p>

The whole scene was one of complete joy until Jasper picked up the sudden mood swing in Bella's character.

"Why didn't you come back for me?" She shouted suddenly, startling the Cullens with her sudden mood swing, _Interesting_ thought Carlisle, he thought back to his days that he spent with the Volturi, how they seems to grow more and more mad whilst he was here, however Bella wasn't as bad a they were, Carlisle had thrown himself into finding out the cause and putting an end to this madness before the only ruling force for the vampire world fell, leaving the world in complete disarray.

The cause of the madness was the fact that the Volturi liked to feed every other day, this increased intake of human blood overrided the control functions of the vampire brain, causing such things as a loss of control over their emotions, making them more like newborns, thirsty for blood but also unpredictable. A very dangerous combination and situation for the Volturi to be under, it was easily fixed however, the Volturi limited themselves to only feeding every two weeks, this seemed to allow the brain to heal the control functions easier, however it seemed as though Aro had been cheating these past few years, he'd turned slightly unpredictable again.

Bella's condition had been getting worse as Carlisle had got lost in his thoughts, as he tuned back into the situation he saw Jasper staring intently at Bella, who was being restrained by Edward, Esme was now standing by Bella trying to get her to calm down with her motherly touch.

"Get out, I don't want you here anymore, leave" she screamed

"It's best we do as she says, I'll explain everything to you later Edward but we must do as she wishes" consoled Carlisle as he knew that Edward hadn't been watching any of his thoughts for the past few minutes, the pain that was held in Edward's eyes reflected in his movements, slowly trailing behind the rest of the Cullens who had already filled out the room and the house. Edward gave her one last look before he slowly closed the door, I've caused her so much pain, he thought.

"Edw-" she choked, _please don't leave me, not again_. Her human memories flashed in front of her eyes, all those which contained happy memories of Edward, the countless hours she'd spent like a zombie sitting on that windowsill, wishing for death, to be with Edward once again. There he was, walking out the door, leaving her again and she couldn't take it, Bella collapsed back onto the ground screaming as her hearts felt as though it was breaking, ripping her chest open, it was worse than the whole transformation put together.

Outside of the house, Edward had just made it out the door when he started to hear her pain filled screams, he felt her pain and then suddenly Edward was on the ground, in the same state as Bella, he cried out for her as his family tried to comfort him.

"We need to get him to Bella, now!" shouted Alice, they did exactly what she said, always trust the psychic. Emmett and Jasper each grasped one end of Edward, carefully carrying him back through the house, up the stairs to the room they found Bella in, there she was, her body slightly see-through, as if she was really a ghost.

"Quick, move them both onto the bed" suggested Carlisle as he tried to assess the situation, he'd never seen anything like this in his nearly 400 years, he'd have to consult with the oldest vampire that he knew, Aro.  
>It was a joint effort between the Cullens to move both crippled vampires onto the bed, their cries turned into quiet whimpers as they held each other in their arms, finally whole.<p>

"We need to go and get those questions answered now"


End file.
